entre chien et loup, triptyque de la nuit
by ylg
Summary: enfermés avec leur solitude et leurs malédictions respectives, Sirius et Remus contemplent le passé, le présent, et ce qui reste d'avenir. [léger SBRL]
1. Sirius, au fond de la nuit

suite à une restructuration de mes fics, ce one-shot se voit adjoindre deux compagnons et devient le premier volet d'un tryptique.

**Titre :** tout au fond de cette nuit  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple :** Sirius Black, Sirius/Remus  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** hein ? bien sûr, tout est à moi, pourquoi ? non, sérieusement, vous imaginez le Grand Sirius Black, tel que l'a créé J. K. Rowling, commettre de telles déblatérations de fangirl en pleine crise emo, de lui-même ?

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "hurlement"  
fic arrivée deuxième ex-aequo au classement de mai

oOo

J'ai arrêté de compter les jours, les nuits depuis bien longtemps. Arrêté de compter les maigres repas immangeables, compter les rats qui me réveillaient les premières nuits. Arrêté de compter les pas dans les couloirs, nouveaux venus occasionnels, rares visites, départs plus rares encore. Arrêté même de compter les lunes qui se succèdent.

Elles passent, enflent, brillent, disparaissent et reviennent. Toujours identiques.

Te souviens-tu, Remus, comme dans notre jeune temps, la lune était si différente chaque soir, si différente de mois en mois ?

Du fond de ce trou, c'est devenu toujours la même, exactement semblable nuit après nuit, comme si j'étais enfermé au cœur d'une seule nuit interminable, comme si la même nuit se répétait encore et encore sans jamais aller de l'avant.

Te souviens-tu, cette sensation de liberté infinie quand nous courions les bois et les landes sous son œil parfois complice, parfois réprobateur, sans jamais nous soucier ni du passé ni du présent ni de l'avenir ?

Le chant du vent, les étoiles scintillantes ou les nuages lourds qui la voilaient, cette lune, les mille bruits de la nuit, la terre sous nos pattes et rien que le ciel au-dessus de nous ?

Je ne vais pas te parler des murs gris, des murs ternes et sombres qui oppressent cette cellule, des pleurs qui font écho au long des couloirs…

Je ne me souviens plus, moi-même, comment, entre toutes les formes animales possibles, c'est celle du chien qui est devenue mienne, si proche de « ton » loup. Le sais-tu, toi ? moi, j'ai oublié, si jamais je l'ai su un jour…

Les étoiles qui se montrent parfois entre les barreaux ne ressemblent pas à celles sous lesquelles nous jouions, à cette époque, à se croire dans un tout autre monde.

Sais-tu encore si nous avons déjà parlé de ces étoiles ? j'entends James affirmer haut et fort que c'est un truc de gonzesses et que l'avenir n'est pas écrit d'avance dans des bulles de gaz, j'entends Peter ricaner. Je t'entends opposer que pour certains, l'avenir est tout de même tracé dans le ciel. Tu regardais la lune croissante avec quelque chose d'atroce au fond des yeux en disant cela, n'est-ce pas ?

As-tu, oui ou non, ajouté que tu espérais que le tien était aussi dans les étoiles ?

Dis-moi, Remus, as-tu pensé à l'étoile dont je porte le nom ?

Parce que tu vois, moi, au fond de ce trou, il n'y a plus grand chose dont je sois sûr. Pour moi, les étoiles, ça n'est que le passé ! il y en a tellement qui oublient jusqu'à leur nom ici, je me demande si le mien est toujours le bon, parfois. Mon nom, celui de mon frère, de ma cousine, quelques autres encore qui m'échappent : je te le dis, le temps des étoiles est révolu.

Et toi, t'en souviens-tu, du temps d'avant la lune ?

Tu ne m'as jamais dit quand c'était arrivé… si ?

Je crois que j'oublie le temps d'avant ce trou sans fond. Les étoiles disparaissent et la lune me regarde de haut. Tout seul, perdu au fond de ma cellule.

Toi aussi, es-tu tout seul au fond de ta nuit misérable, maintenant ?

Qu'es-tu devenu, depuis tout ce temps ? Remus, es-tu seulement encore en vie, dis-moi, les lunes passent et repassent sans que j'aie de nouvelles de toi. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Je t'imagine hurler à chaque lune ronde qui s'en revient, ton corps se tordre comme au temps d'avant « nos » nuits. En viens-tu à oublier ces quelques années, le temps de notre liberté, du grand pied-de-nez à la lune ?

J'espère que non… moi, je m'en souviens encore. Un peu. Toi, je t'en prie, n'oublies pas.

Je me souviens de ça. Mon corps au moins se souvient de la lune.

Je ne sais pas si hors de ces murs, tu existes encore. Je ne sais plus si tu as jamais existé, je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas un produit de mon imagination, jeté sur moi par cette lune qui m'obsède.

Chaque fois qu'elle monte dans le ciel, chaque fois, j'abandonne ma forme humaine.

Chaque pleine lune voit un gros chien noir hurler au fond de sa prison.

Je hurle pour ma douleur d'être ici, pour la tienne d'être ainsi, pour la nôtre d'être seuls.

Tu me manques, Remus, et je n'ai d'autre moyen de te le dire que de hurler de toutes mes forces vers la lune qui te tourmente, hurler avec toi si tu le peux encore, hurler à ta place si tu ne le peux plus.


	2. Remus, à la mort du jour

(nope, ceci n'est pas une suite, c'est un repost.)

**Titre :** à la mort du jour  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple :** Remus Lupin, Sirius/Remus  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** JKR.  
**Notes :**  
fic écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : clair-obscur ;  
arrivée 2ème ex-aequo au classement de juillet, gagnante en catégorie spéciale (ni manga ni anime)  
(prépubliée sous le titre "Entre chien et loup")

oOo

Clair obscur. Crépuscule. Entre chien et loup. Plus tout à fait jour, pas tout à fait nuit. Le soleil se cache, la lune se fait attendre.  
C'est ironique, à cette heure, jamais le chien ne croisera de loup. Du moins, jamais en chair et en os. A cette heure, le loup gratte à la porte des consciences.

Remus part s'enfermer, trop nerveux, devenu irascible, s'emportant pour un rien, se sentant parfois prêt à pleurer sans raison. Dans le temps, ça inquiétait Peter au plus haut point et ça faisait rigoler James qui lui servait des plaisanteries lourdingues sur ses sautes d'humeur et sa mauvaise période du mois.

Entre jour et nuit, le loup met à l'épreuve la barrière de son esprit, cherchant à se libérer avant l'heure.  
La lumière se retire, emportant les couleurs. Dans la pénombre, la peau trop pâle de son visage livide d'angoisse luit, et sa pâleur rappelle aux autres la lueur de la lune qu'il ne peut plus voir lui-même.

A une autre époque, c'était une heure privilégiée. Entre chien et loup, vraiment : il refusait la présence de Prongs tout juste après la métamorphose, par prudence excessive ; le Loup ne chassait que les hommes, mais Remus s'inquiétait qu'il prenne le cerf pour une proie. Peter ne supportait pas d'assister à ses transformations, et personne n'aurait pu lui en vouloir.  
Seul restait Sirius. Autrefois, Remus se réfugiait contre le flanc chaud de Padfoot, le nez dans sa fourrure, cachait là sa peur.

Aujourd'hui, il est seul. Sa meute a péri –le traître, il le considère comme mort lui aussi, et parmi ses nouveaux compagnons, aucun ne pourrait rester à ses côtés à cette heure terrible.

Peu à peu, la clarté recule, la nuit descend. Le ciel se fait sanglant avec la mort du jour. L'obscurité se fait, sur la terre et dans son esprit.  
Quand la nuit est aussi noire que le pelage du regretté Padfoot, son esprit lupin s'éclaircit un peu.

Finalement, cette expression ne veut rien dire : confondre les chiens et les loups, ça n'arrive pas que dans la pénombre du crépuscule ; au cœur de la nuit aussi, ils sont semblables.  
Où l'étaient autrefois.  
A cette époque, ils étaient cinq. La lune au-dessus d'eux, le loup, le chien, le cerf et le rat. Aujourd'hui, ne reste que la lune, la pleine lune qui illumine la nuit d'une lueur irréelle, telle un crépuscule éternel, et le loup est seul, désespérément seul dessous.

oOo

(note post-fic : il doit exister des milliers de fanfictions sur Remus et sa lycanthropie et je n'ai pas la prétention de toutes les lire un jour. Si par hasard, la mienne ressemblait à une autre, ça ne serait qu'une coïncidence ; aussi ne hurlez pas au plagiat et dites-moi où je pourrais trouver sa jumelle, ça me ferait plaisir de la lire si jamais elle existait )


	3. SiriusRemus, aube grise à deux

**Titre :** aube grise à deux  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter, tome 5  
**Personnages/Couple :** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** tout le monde en chœur : "Mrs J. K. Rowling !"

**Warning :** "tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentiiil au payyys de Slashyyy" ça n'est pas toujours vrai. En l'occurrence, ces deux personnages, là, sont presque vieux, déjà usés, et amers. A quoi vous vous attendez, après douze ans d'emprisonnement et un an de fuite, ou treize ans de solitude, plus le lycanthropisme... hm, honnêtement ?

écrite pour 31 jours, thèmes : "du bout des doigts" et "angst" ;  
fic classée première et gagnante pour la catégorie spéciale (ansgt) pour le mois d'août.

oOo

Treize ans de haine, de dégoût, de colère. Ça ne s'efface pas en un instant, si magique soit-il. Avant le soulagement de se découvrir libre d'aimer de nouveau, il fallait passer par les abîmes du doute, l'horreur d'être passé à côté de la chance de sa vie, pour pas grand-chose, se dire qu'on aurait pu éviter tout cela, se demander ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie ensemble sans cette catastrophe.

Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec ces treize années de frustration à rattraper. Quand ils s'embrassaient, au début, c'était à pleine bouche, comme s'ils avaient à nouveau vingt ans, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Quand le besoin d'être ensemble se faisait trop pressant, quand ils se cachaient des autres pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qui les a jamais séparés pour ne faire qu'un, ils se retrouvaient alors comme hésitants.

C'est avec précaution, presque timidement, qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre. Nus l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pouvaient ignorer le temps et la douleur qui sont passés sur eux, le poids de ces treize ans maudits qui les accable.

S'ils voyaient encore la beauté l'un de l'autre et le souvenir toujours vivace de leur jeunesse, ils avaient vieilli avant l'âge. Rides, cernes, cheveux blancs, peaux fatiguées, corps déjà usés quand ils devraient encore se trouver dans la force de l'âge.

A chaque fois, ils se redécouvraient, comme deux enfants qui se voient pour la première fois, ou peut-être comme deux vieillards qui craignent de ne pas se reconnaître… ils préfèrent l'idée des enfants, bien sûr. Pourtant, Remus se dit parfois qu'ils faisaient l'amour comme un vieux couple qui n'a plus de passion depuis des années, juste un reste de tendresse et la crainte vague de blesser l'autre. Sirius lui, se demanda où donc a filé leur jeunesse, s'il aurait eu autant de tendresse en découvrant un corps jeune et éclatant de santé à son amant.

Ils faisaient ça discrètement, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. L'espace d'un instant, Sirius voulut envoyer promener les convenances, faire l'amour avec Remus comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mais il s'en trouva finalement incapable.

Non, ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant d'avoir encore vingt ans et de faire toutes les folies permises à la jeunesse.

Ils n'exhibaient pas leurs sentiments, rendus l'un comme l'autre discrets par ces treize ans de solitude. Ils faisaient passer l'Ordre d'abord, avant les restes de leurs rêves, brisés par le poids de la réalité.

Ils faisaient ça à l'aube, quand les autres dormaient, dans la lumière grise du petit jour, à l'heure où la jeunesse a encore besoin de sommeil, quand seule une lueur trouble est témoin, ni soleil ni lune ni personne. Quand cela personne ne risquait de se déranger à surprendre deux hommes mûrs se caresser du bout des doigts.


End file.
